1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for detecting camera shaking, and, more specifically, to apparatus for detecting shaking of a still camera, such as a silver salt photography camera and an electronic camera, which, for example, has a solid state imaging device which produces video signals associated with an image formed thereon and records the video signals on a magnetic recording medium, to produce an alarm indication when taking a picture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a conventional camera, particularly a still camera, blur is likely to occur due to shaking of a camera when imaging at a lower shutter speed. Blur due to shaking has a much more effective to decreasing image quality than does failure of focusing. It was often difficult for a user of the camera to know, when having taken a picture, whether or not blur due to shaking occurred during the image picked up. If the user could know that such blur had occurred after having taken a picture, the user could release the shutter again so as not to miss an important scene. However a camera shake detector apparatus which may be mounted in an appropriate size for use in a camera and detect shaking action at a higher sensitivity has never been proposed In addition, many functions necessary for a camera are recently accomplished in integrated circuitry, and it is therefore required to provide a camera shake detector apparatus that is well fit and applicable to electronics to be mounted in a camera with a high packing density and an increased reliability.